Flesh and Blood
by pommedeplume
Summary: (October 1999) When her home life is turning out to be frustrating and unfulfilling, Narcissa turns to an old flame, Madam Rosmerta, to reignite the passion in her life.


"Blaise is coming over again for the weekend," Draco said, then spooned some of his soup into his mouth.

"Whatever came of the Parkinson girl? You're nineteen. You shouldn't be wasting time with boys. You need to be thinking about marriage. I was already engaged to your mother at nineteen," Lucius said, grinning at Narcissa who politely smiled back.

Narcissa remembered all too well how she became engaged to Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't technically an arranged marriage but in most ways it very much was one. Their families had it in mind and pushed them to get together. Meanwhile, they had both fancied other people. Oh, sure, Lucius was handsome and good in bed… back then, anyhow. But he was never terribly romantic.

What Lucius was, however, was a wealthy and a pure blood. That was all her family needed to know. And in the end, their judgment hadn't been wrong. The two of them had fallen in love, after all. Oh, there had been _so_ much passion back then. But that was before the Dark Lord. Before Lucius became a Death Eater.

"I haven't seen Pansy in a while," Draco replied.

Lucius harrumphed.

"Shame. The Parkinsons are a fine pure blood family. You're a Malfoy, though. You can have your pick. What do you think about the Greengrass girl? What was her name? She was in your year," Lucius probed.

"Daphne. I didn't really know her," Draco muttered, continuing to eat his soup.

Narcissa cleared her throat and spoke, "There's no need to rush, Draco. He hasn't had a normal childhood."

Lucius looked uncomfortable, clearly understanding Narcissa's implication. Most children didn't get pushed into the losing side of a genocidal war. Her poor Draco had been forced into service of the Dark Lord as punishment for Lucius's own failures. Every night she said prayers of thanks that her son was still alive. If he wasn't ready to rush into marriage that was all right with her, as long as he remained safe, though she agreed that eligible pure blood girls were few and far between.

On the other hand Narcissa her suspicions about Draco. He was experimenting. Though most of the boys he went off to spend time alone in his room with weren't as sensually gorgeous as Blaise Zabini. She envied her son there.

Narcissa had her own secret sexuality that she had long kept from her husband. Could something like her bisexuality be passed down through blood? She shuddered to find out how Lucius would react if he were to find out about their sexualities. Such an accusation might be raised.

"It couldn't hurt him to go on some dates," Lucius said.

"I'm not going on any dates. I'm not a child anymore. Stop discussing me like I am one," Draco said, not looking his father in the eye.

Lucius gave his son a cold stare then sighed.

"You are the last of the Malfoy line. We can't make you do anything you don't want to but surely you must understand the burden you carry," Lucius said.

Draco huffed and tossed his spoon into his soup with a splatter. He pulled his napkin from the collar of his robes and exited the dining hall in silence. Narcissa exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Can't you talk some sense into him?" Lucius asked.

"He's his own man, Lucius. After everything we've put him through-"

"We've put him through? We've given him everything!" Lucius sneered, slamming a fist on the table.

"I think our son wants different things than we did. It's a different time. Draco has been so lonely this last year and a half. If he wants to spend his time with friends I think that's better than him being alone," Narcissa said.

Lucius set his knife and fork down, his appetite apparently depleted. He got up from the table and left the hall just as he son had. Narcissa sighed, wishing she knew how to navigate such complicated emotions.

Shortly after she entered their bedchamber. Lucius was looking at an old family book with history of the Malfoy family. Narcissa quietly approached him.

"You're troubled, my husband. Let me sooth you. Come to bed with me," Narcissa said.

Narcissa leaned down and gave him a kiss. It was nice but brief as he quickly pulled away.

"I think I'm going to do some reading. Alone. In my study," he said, standing up and walking out of the bedchamber.

Narcissa clenched her fist. That was it. She needed some relief.

* * *

The door opened and Narcissa entered a room in the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta stood there with a smile, looking Narcissa up an down. Rosmerta was a very pretty woman with wide hips, a large bosom and a pile of golden strawberry blonde curls that fell past her shoulders.

"I'll admit, I never expected to hear from you again," Rosmerta said.

"I've been preoccupied. I'm sure you've read the papers," Narcissa said.

Rosmerta closed the door with a smirk.

"I have," Rosmerta said.

"I… I can explain myself-"

"Oh, honey, I've always known who you are. Who your husband is…" Rosmerta said pointedly.

"Was. That's not who he is anymore. That's not who _we_ are anymore," Narcissa said, pleading.

Rosmerta shrugged and frowned.

"I've always seen the best in you. I wanted to believe… Well, I wanted to believe a lot of things, Narcissa. I still believe in the good in you. I hope I'm not wrong," Rosmerta said, walking over to Narcissa and offering her a hand.

"You're not. You never have been wrong. I've only ever tried to do what's best for my family… what's best for Draco," Narcissa said.

"And what's best for Draco now?" Rosmerta said.

Narcissa sighed, turning and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I think he's like me. I mean… there's always been more of me in him than his father, no matter how much Draco would tried imitate him," Narcissa said.

"You think your son likes blokes?" Rosmerta said.

"Not exclusively, but yes," Narcissa said.

Rosmerta sat on the bed next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her. Narcissa closed her eyes, realising how much she had been craving this sort of human touch.

"I assume your husband doesn't know," Rosmerta said.

"No. And he must _never_ find out. Just like he must never find out what goes on between you and I," Narcissa said.

"A lot of blokes like watching their wives fool around with women," Rosmerta said.

"Lucius is _very_ traditional," Narcissa said.

Rosmerta exhaled and gave Narcissa a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So what is it love? What is it you're craving this time? I'll give you whatever you want for relief for whatever troubles you inside," Rosmerta whispered in her ear.

"Lucius won't fuck me. It's like he's… dead down there. I just wish he would take me like he used to when we we're young… I just want… I want to be desired. I want to surrender myself completely. I want to be punished. I just want… to lose myself. I want pleasure and pain, sustained and unyielding," Narcissa begged as Rosmerta's soft lips kissed her neck.

Rosmerta's mouth moved to Narcissa's and she gave her a slow, deep kiss, the kind that took Narcissa's breath away. Oh, Merlin she hadn't felt like this is so long.

"I have a chest of things for us to play with. I'm getting wet just thinking of all the things I'd want to do to you. Do you remember our safe word?" Rosmerta asked.

"Hufflepuff," Narcissa replied, sardonically.

Rosmerta smiled at the mention of her own Hogwarts house then got off the bed.

"On your feet. Get all your clothes off. Oooo… not your heels though, love. They can stay," Rosmerta said.

Narcissa stood up and tried to remove her robes as quickly as she could, her pulse racing in excitement. The heels remained on as Rosmerta requested but nothing else, not even her earrings. Stepping away from the bed she moved over to Rosmerta who was standing between the wall and the bed with a grin.

"Put your arms up," Rosmerta said.

Narcissa did as commanded and ropes shot out of the end of Rosmerta's wand, tying her to ceiling by the wrists. Additional ropes shot out, tying her ankles to the floor, rendering her immobile. The flesh between her thighs ached with damp heat, excited by the possibilities to come.

Rosmerta stood in front of her, her eyes examining her like she was an old dresser in need of repairs. She used a finger to trace around the shapes of her. Up and down her jawline. Down her neck. Around the slopes of her breasts.

"I see your small tits are no less lovely than I recall," Rosmerta said, grinning as she licked her lips.

Rosmerta's hand slid down Narcissa's side, gliding over the curve of her arse then down her thigh. She stepped back and tapped the end of her wand on her temple, as if in thought.

"Well, let's see about that punishment shall we," Rosmerta said, moving behind Narcissa.

There was sounds of rifling, probably through the chest of toys. And then there was silence aside from the faint sounds of bare feet walking across the wooden floor. The silence lingered and for a moment Narcissa was nervous. A cynical part of her thought that Rosmerta really did deserve she should be punished and had somehow quietly left her there to be left tied up naked until someone was nice enough to let her go.

Instead, there was a crack and smack of leather across her bottom.

"Oh!" Narcissa moaned, as the pain turned into pleasurable heat.

"Mmm. Merlin, I love seeing red on your cute, pale arse," Rosmerta said, smacking her again.

A small whimper fell from her mouth and Narcissa wondered if she was already giving Rosmerta too much satisfaction from her reactions. She needed to be more quiet and stony if she really wanted Rosmerta to test her thresholds.

Things got quiet again. Narcissa tried to relax herself. The surprise was always more arousing. Two hard smacks on both of her arse cheeks broke the silence and she clenched her mouth shut, finding it very hard not to react as the pleasure of the burn radiated off her bottom.

The next two smacks came quick which were followed by two more that made tears fall from her eye, though she kept her mouth clenched shut, a moan barely escaping from her mouth.

"Oooo. You're testing me? Well, I was going to wait to bust this out but…"

Rosmerta's voice disappeared as she started digging through the chest. Narcissa glowed in the after effects of the whip on her arse. She wished she could see how red it was.

Rosmerta finally stepped in front of her, holding something small and metallic in the palm of her hand.

"I had this imported in from Prague. There's a rather devious wizard who makes these sort of experimental toys. Shall I tell you what it does?" Rosmerta said.

"If you like," Narcissa said, trying to maintain a stony demeanor.

"Very well," Rosmerta said.

She tapped the toy with her wand and it suddenly sprouted legs, seeming spider-like. Rosmerta picked it up and placed it on Narcissa's thigh. For the moment it didn't move.

"That little toy vibrates ever so nicely. But it has a lovely little charm," Rosmerta said.

Rosmerta leaned in close and whispered into Narcissa's ear, "You see… it can sense the moment of climax approaching. And just as you're almost there. It stops completely. It won't let you come no matter how badly you want to."

Narcissa couldn't help but gasp. Her aching flesh longed to be touched. To be touched without hope of release seemed like the most beautiful sort of torture. She clamped her mouth shut, however and refused to react further.

Rosmerta tapped the toy and Narcissa glanced down as it crawled over her thigh, nestling itself in her heat and beginning to vibrate against her clitoris. Narcissa's mouth fell open but she held her breath. It felt _so_ nice. Rosmerta's hazel eyes watched her intently, seeming to wait for the moment Narcissa would break.

Narcissa licked her lips and exhaled. She cracked a small moan and Rosmerta chuckled, moving behind her again. Suddenly Rosmerta's hands were on her arse, fondling her arse cheeks softly.

"I can't believe such a beautiful arse is so utterly wasted on a man like Lucius Malfoy. This belongs in a museum," Rosmerta said.

Narcissa let out another soft moan as the toy did its best below.

"Have you ever let him fuck in your beautiful arse?" Rosmerta asked.

"Yes," Narcissa breathed.

"Oh?"

"Yes. It… was a long time ago," Narcissa replied, desperately trying not to moan.

"I don't mind a finger in my arse now and then but I must say I'd prefer getting fucked in my fanny," Rosmerta said, her hands curving around Narcissa's thighs.

The toy was unrelenting in its gentle vibrations. She was edging closer and closer to climax. She longed for and dreaded the moment she would be denied her sweet relief.

Rosmerta removed her hands and stepped back. Narcissa braced herself for the whip again. Nothing came and she waited in silence. Then suddenly a hand smacked her arse and she yelped.

"Unh," she groaned and Rosmerta smacked the other cheek.

The toy had stopped vibrating for a moment, Narcissa very aware of how sticky her thighs felt now.

"Ooo. You nearly came," Rosmerta said as the toy started vibrating again.

Narcissa didn't reply. Rosmerta smacked her arse several more times. Narcissa squealed as she nearly went over the edge again, the toy stopping right on cue. Narcissa hung her head, panting desperately. Her sex ached and throbbed in a way it hadn't in a very long time.

"So fast? You must be really worked up. Oh, you poor thing," Rosmerta said and planted soft kisses on Narcissa's back.

Suddenly, Narcissa felt as all of the ropes binding her disappeared and she nearly fell to the floor, but instead dropped down to a crouch before lifting herself back up.

"On the bed," Rosmerta said and Narcissa climbed onto the bed, climbing up to the head of it.

Rosmerta stood in front of the bed and undressed herself. Rosmerta was the very definition of sexy as far as Narcissa was concerned, though she would never admit that to anyone, not even Rosmerta.

"I'm going to fuck your pretty face," Rosmerta said with a grin.

Rosmerta climbed onto the bed and wasted no time at crouching in front of Narcissa and sitting directly on her mouth. Narcissa lapped up Rosmerta's juices then let her tongue flick against her clit while Rosmerta gently rocked her hips.

"Oh, yes! You always could eat a pussy, love," Rosmerta moaned.

Narcissa moaned into Rosmerta's flesh as the toy nearly sent her over the edge. She tapped Rosmerta's thighs, getting her to lift up in order to give her some air before pushing her flesh back down again.

"I think I wrote poetry about your sweet tongue before. It must've been a decade ago. I should find it. It may need a new - _mmmmm_ \- verse," Rosmerta said.

Narcissa's tongue was steady and soon Rosmerta was nearly singing in ecstasy as her climax hit her, Narcissa feeling herself nearly climaxing herself.

"Ugh. Yes! Mmmm," Romserta loudly moaned, writhing over Narcissa's mouth.

Rosmerta lifted up and moved back so that Narcissa could breathe.

"How many times have you nearly came?" Rosmerta asked between heavy breaths.

"I don't know. I lost count," Narcissa admitted.

"You poor thing," she said as her fingers explored Narcissa's damp heat.

"Oh my," she said, then lifted her fingers up to lick the juices off them.

Rosmerta smiled at Narcissa then bit her lip.

"I want to fuck you," Rosmerta said and crawled up to Narcissa's face.

Rosmerta kissed Narcissa deeply then whispered in her ear, "I want to fuck you so good you'll be playing with yourself years from now wishing you could recreate this moment. I want to make your pussy weep for joy."

The toy stopped vibrating as Narcissa's legs shuddered.

"Fuck," she grunted as Rosmerta slid off the bed, going over to her chest.

Narcissa leaned up and watched as Rosmerta placed a harness around her hips and attached a penetrative toy to the front of it. She then pulled out a jar of her special lubricating potion and rubbed it all over the toy.

The toy was thick and just long enough to fill her up, just the way Narcissa liked it. It was blue which made her want to laugh but she resisted.

"Turn around and stick your arse up," Rosmerta requested.

Narcissa complied, more than ready for her empty ache to be filled. Rosmerta's hands caressed her arse then she moved the head of the toy to Narcissa's hole. Narcissa held her breath as Rosmerta gently pushed. She was desperately trying not to moan as Rosmerta slowly pulled it in and out, gradually stretching and filling her.

"Oooo, that was easy. So you're bloody hot and wet," Rosmerta groaned as she slowly pulled the toy all the way out.

As Rosmerta pushed the toy in again, Narcissa nearly came again. A whimper escaped her lips and she breathed, "Fuck!"

"That's wonderful, darling. Keep nearly coming for me," Rosmerta begged as she started to fuck Narcissa harder.

The wet sounds alone were nearly enough to send her to the edge again as Rosmerta started to pound into her. She had never craved an orgasm so badly before. She loved and hated Rosmerta for that.

"I can't believe how much you're hiding your pleasure. I would be screaming if I was in your place," Rosmerta said as Narcissa nearly came again.

Narcissa wanted to scream. She wanted to vocalise everything she was feeling but even more than that she wanted Rosmerta to keep pushing her.

"Roll over," Rosmerta said.

Narcissa got on her back and spread her legs as wide as he could. Rosmerta giggled and dropped down, sliding the toy back inside as Narcissa's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head, the toy stopping again. She wrapped her legs behind Rosmerta who moved her mouth up to Narcissa's face and kissed her while she pounded into her hard.

"I want you to beg to come. Beg me to change the charm on the toy. I can do this all night. I could fuck you until you're raw. But I know you want to come. I can see it in your eyes even if your mouth won't say it, love," Rosmerta breathed into Narcissa's ear.

"Please. I want to come," Narcissa admitted.

"Oh, love, you can do better than that," Narcissa said, biting her lip as she slammed into her.

The toy was in a near constant state of stopping and starting. She was trapped on the edge with no escape.

"Please! I can't stand it anymore!" Narcissa begged, her voice strained and shaky.

Rosmerta muttered a phrase and the the toy started vibrating faster while Rosmerta pounded harder. Narcissa felt the tension rising as she clenched the sheets as her head tilted back.

"Unh. Oh, Rosmerta. Fuck! Ahhhhhh," Narcissa moaned, high and deep as a wave of hot pleasure poured over her.

Neither Rosmerta or the toy stopped, if anything Rosmerta seemed to fuck her harder.

"Oh… Slytherin's… arse!" Narcissa squealed as another orgasm quickly tore through her.

She could feel how tender and sensitive she was but Rosmerta continued, seeming determined to fuck every orgasm she could get out of her. Once again Narcissa lost track at how many times Rosmerta sent her over the edge. She finally had to beg her to stop, feeling like if she came again she might blackout.

Rosmerta pulled out and stopped the toy. Aftershocks of her last orgasm shudder through Narcissa as tears of ecstasy fell down her cheeks. Rosmerta snuggled beside her and kissed her neck and cheek. Narcissa felt like she should say something but for the moment she was certain she didn't know any words whatsoever.

Instead she turned to Rosmerta and kissed her. They traded sweet kisses for a time before falling asleep next to each other. When they awoke they made love again, this time more sweet and tenderly. Rosmerta took her time between Narcissa's thighs, bringing her to multiple, blissful climaxes one by one.

By the time they were done the sun was coming up. Rosmerta had duties to attend to and Narcissa… Narcissa needed to go home. She refused to allow herself to worry about what would be awaiting her. Whatever happened it would be worth the night she had just had.

"Don't be so long this time, love," Rosmerta said as they kissed again.

"I won't. I promise. I want to tell my husband about us. I've been seeing you for twenty years. I… know that you have other lovers, though," Narcissa said, not sure what she was trying to say.

"I do. I have a lot of love to give. And I love sex. I'm not ashamed of that," Rosmerta said.

"I… just wanted to say. You're special to me," Narcissa said, knowing that she might regret the admission later once the haze of the night before wore off.

Rosmerta kissed Narcissa's hand.

"You're special to me too," Rosmerta confessed.

A tear fell from Narcissa's eyes as she smiled, nodded, then left.

* * *

Lucius was seated in the drawing room when Narcissa arrived at home.

"Good morning, Lucius," Narcissa said, deciding to seem casual.

"Where have you been, Narcissa?" Lucius asked, coldly.

"Visiting Andromeda," Narcissa lied.

"Funny. She just sent you an owl. She says she'll be by later with that half-breed abomination," Lucius said.

Narcissa's felt her cheeks flush with anger.

"I'll not have you speaking that way about my family, Lucius," Narcissa said.

Teddy was Andromeda's grandson. His mother, Nymphadora, had died at the Battle of Hogwarts at the hands of their sister Bellatrix. Teddy's father had been the werewolf, Remus Lupin who also died at the battle. Narcissa had no great fondness for werewolves but she wouldn't hear such foul words spoken about her own flesh and blood.

Lucius smirked and repeated, "Where have you been? You weren't with Andromeda."

"What does it matter? I'm an adult. I can go where I please," Narcissa insisted.

"No one is disputing that. But surely you shouldn't have any problem telling your husband where you've been," Lucius pressed.

Narcissa shook her head and made to exit the room.

"Blast it, Narcissa!" Lucius said, getting up from the chair and marching across the room.

Narcissa swiftly turned to face him with a groan.

"Fine. I've been visiting an old friend. Rosmerta in Hogsmeade," Narcissa admitted.

"Rosmerta? What? You're lying!" Lucius shouted.

"I am not! You can go there and ask her yourself if you'd like. We've been friends for a long time. We met in Diagon Alley years ago. I know she's a half-blood and not… like us… but she's friendly. Very personable. So what? I like to relax and drink some wine with a friend," Narcissa said.

Lucius's eyes studied her intently.

"You're lying but I haven't the faintest clue what it is you're hiding. An affair, perhaps. I don't know. But someday I'll find out. I promise you that," Lucius said then marched off.

Narcissa exhaled as he left, not believing how close she came to spilling her secret.

"Is everything all right?" Draco's voice asked from behind her, startling her.

"Yes. Yes. Everything is fine, Draco," Narcissa said with a fake, proud smile.

"I… heard shouting," Draco said, sounding concerned.

Narcissa frowned.

"Your father hasn't been himself lately, I'm afraid," Narcissa said.

The older Draco got the more he looked like his father. She looked up at his pale, pointed features with a mixture of pride and sadness. She moved closer to him and whispered, "Draco, I just wanted you to know… I understand what you're going through. I went through it once before too. Don't feel ashamed. Don't live a lie. Once you do decide to settle down with a nice pure blood girl… don't hide who you are from her."

Draco's grey eyes stared at her in shock.

"I… I don't know what…" Draco said nervously.

Narcissa leaned up and kissed her son on the forehead.

"I'm going to rest, Draco. Andromeda will be by later with Teddy," she said and headed off to bed.


End file.
